1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to air ducting apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved truck air ducting apparatus wherein the same is arranged to direct air to a rear surface of a truck to minimize vacuum and drag resistance of the truck during use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various air ducting apparatus is utilized throughout the prior art to direct air to a rear surface of a vehicle, and such is exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 4,838,603 to Masoero, et al., wherein air ducts mounted at corner portions of a vehicle are directed to prevent associated rear tail lights from becoming dirty during use of the vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,966,407 to Lusk and U.S. Pat. No. 4,703,970 to Gorka are examples of air directing members mounted relative to a truck to deflect air.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,867,397 to Pamadi, et al., sets forth a vehicle aerodynamic system wherein a plurality of vertical panels are mounted to a forward surface of the vehicle to enhance transition flow of air about the vehicle improving its aerodynamics.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved truck air ducting apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.